A spreadsheet application, reporting application, or other data presentation application may support presentation of data in two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional pie charts, graphs, bar charts, other representations, or the like. Users therefore may graphically represent some data in charts or graphs in an attempt to gain insight into the data, into relationships among data points, to understand trends associated with the data, or the like. Some data, however, may not be readily susceptible to graphic representation. As such, some data may not be appreciated and/or viewable by users using graphs and/or charts.
For example, some data may include geographical and/or temporal components. Charts and graphs may be used to present geographical and/or temporal information, but such displays of this type of information may be limited and/or may not provide a viewer or consumer with any insight into the data from a geographical and/or temporal perspective. Similarly, some data may change over time with respect to locations and/or with respect to other portions of data. Detecting such trends and/or data changes may be difficult using charts and/or graphs.
To address this issue, some users or consumers may generate multiple graphs or charts for a particular data set, wherein each of the multiple graphs or charts may represent a different aspect of the data. Generating a number of charts or graphs may be time consuming and/or difficult, and some trends or other aspects of the data may not be appreciated when various aspects of the data are graphically represented in separate graphs and/or charts. Thus, users may be able to view temporal and/or geographical information, but the presentations of the data may be inadequate to discover the relationships of the data in the geographical and temporal contexts and/or with respect to other aspects of the data.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.